


Living Life as Unexpected

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Bobby Singer, No mpreg, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always thought that if Sam left again, he would most likely fall apart. He always thought that no matter how hard he tried to have a normal life, he would crash and burn. He thought that he would always be miserable. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Life as Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first long fanfic I've ever written, so it's really complete and utter crap. but I hop you enjoy reading, because while it sucks, it still took me a long time to write, so thanks for clicking on this, it's appreciated. I also wrote Let's get Married, and I'd put a link to it, but I can't figure out who to pit a link to it, so... Oops. I also have little follow-up stories. They're kind of like pieces that were important, but I couldn't fit them into the story, and I'm posting those too. I'm putting this in a series so when I post the mini-stories, it'll be easy to find. I'll see you at the end of this! *THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT SAM, DEAN, OR CASTIEL ARE NOR REAL. I MADE THEM UP, THEIR NOT IN THE SHOW (I'M PRETTY SURE), I MADE THEM UP.

The tension was suffocating. Dean could feel it blanketing the Impala, could feel it running through his veins. His heart was beating unnaturally fast, and he could feel his knuckles losing circulation from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel.

"Dean? Are you even listening to me?!"  Sam growled, pulling Dean out of the temporary peace in the Impala.

"Yeah, Sam, I hear you loud and fucking clear, and right now, I don't really want to have this conversation."

"No, fuck that! We ARE having this conversation right goddamn now!"

"No Sam. I am the oldest, and as the oldest-"

"Don't feed me that same bullshit you've been feeding me my whole life. Pull the damn car over so we can talk!"

Dean growled and yanked the car to a small shoulder off the road. Sam had the door open before the car even pulled to a stop. The brothers stomped around the car and stood chest to chest, Dean cursing Sam's tall frame

"Dean, you had to have realized that one day I would want to stop! That one day I'd want a life, with a house, and a girl, and a real job! That maybe, I wouldn't want to share all of that life with you!"

"Well, the least you could do is try and soften the blow! Not just catch me by surprise and go, 'oh, by the way, I'm looking for apartments because I'm thinking about retiring from hunting.'!" Dean spat, pushing Sam away. Sam just pressed closer.

"Well, you should've known! I've told you that I wanted to stop! I can't do this forever. I just can't!"

Dean took a shaky breath and stepped back, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"Well, if you're so sick of the job. So sick of me, then maybe you should just go now. So you don't have to go crazy any earlier then you should."

Dean could hear a Sam suck in a sharp breath.

"Maybe I should."

Dean could hear the voice in head, the voice saying ' _You're just going to let your brother go like that? Your father told you to_   _PROTECT Sammy, not to let him leave with no plan at all! He could get kidnapped, or murdered or-'_

"Yeah."

Dean met Sam's glare, and he felt sick. 

"Fine." 

Dean watched as Sam went back towards the Impala and gathered up all of his item's, dug in the back seat foe the spare map they always carried. Dean remained frozen. 

Sam looked back towards Dean with one last anger filled stare. "I guess this is it then." Dean remained silent. Sam shook his head angrily and headed to the highway. It wasn't until he reached the asphalt that he said it.

"You can't take this back Sam. You leave, most likely you won't ever see me again."

Sam froze and flinched as if he was slapped. He turned his head and gave Dean a sad, angry glare.

"I know."

And then he was gone.

 ~oo~

 **CHARLOTTE,**   **VIRGINIA** : **ONE YEAR**   **LATER**

Dean had started smoking. At least half a pack a day, and it was starting to become a problem. It was like he was trying to fill the hole Sam left with piles of cigarettes, and it was almost working. It was kind of like getting the smallest of highs without getting stupidly drunk or stoned with weed. 

Dean played with fingers as the sat facing towards the late dinner crowed. It was a cozy diner, the kind with the overly sweet waitresses and the extra bitter coffee.

He needed a smoke.

Dean placed a few bills on the counter and chugged the rest of his coffee, ignoring the burn on his tongue, and braced himself for going back to a Sam-less motel room, when he saw the boys.

The boys didn't look to different then when he and Sam were younger. The oldest looked about seven from what Dean could see. Not like he could see much. the boys long bangs covering his face. The younger looked around five, and he was clinging to the older's leg like a monkey, and both looked absolutely terrified. Dean watched as the boys cautiously sat down, and waited for a waitress. They seemed to tremble from either the cold, or from fear, Dean didn't know. Dean could remember when his father had left for hunts, and he and Sam would be all alone with ten bucks for breakfast lunch and dinner. 

Before Dean knew what he was doing, he was up from the bar stool and walking towards the boys with money clutched in his hands.

"Uh... Excuse me?"

Both heads snapped up from the quiet conversation they were having, and staring at Dean with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"Y- yes sir?" The oldest asked with a soft, shaky voice.

"I- I know this will be kind of- kind of, well..." Dean sighed angrily, and dropped the bills on the table. "Just. Just take these. It looks like you might need it." Dean spun his heels and stomped back to the Impala. 

Those boys better be okay goddamn it.

  ~oo~

Dean sped down the street, already thinking about the hangover he would have in the morning from drinking himself stupid, when he heard yelling from one of the houses he'd passed by. Dean yanked the Impala to an open space on the sidewalk and sat absolutely still, listening for any sign that another spirit or demon roamed the area. There were no flicker of lights, or any unnatural gusts of wind. Just... Yelling. Very angry yelling.

Dean huffed irritably and listened as the Impala's engine turned over. He felt almost insulted that the people in the house were yelling so loudly and wasted five useful minutes his life, thinking that somebody was dying or something. He almost had the right mind to just go to their door and pretend to be a neighbor so he could tell then to shut the fuck up.

He was going to continue his way back to his room at the motel, when the door to the house slammed open, and two small figures dashed outside with a large man following suit.

"You'll be back eventually you little shits! You won't make it in the real world without me! And when you come back I'll beat you 'til you're blind!"

_Oh._

Dean watched as the two figures ran into the night like their lives depended on it. Dean had seen a lot of things, had been though a lot of shit; died, went to hell and came back again, but he'd  _never,_ witnessed children being abused. It reminded him so much of his own childhood. All the thoughts swirling in Dean's head went to one word.

_Protect._

_  
_ Dean quickly maneuvered the Impala from the cars that surrounded it, and headed toward the direction of the children. He drove slowly, just in case he'd miss them hiding in a some secret corner.

He drove for almost half an hour, the idea of helping them became more and more distant with every passing minute. He stopped the car in the road and just sighed. He wondered what Sam would say if he were here. " _Dean, you know we can't just take in random kids you see on the street. Remember what dad said, that we'd be horrible parents? We would be especially if we kept hunting and-"_

Glass shattered on the concrete in the distance. "Seth!"  

Dean froze.

It sounded like it came from a small alleyway he'd passed by so many times after he'd circled the area. Dean turned off the car, and slowly stepped out. He walked with quiet footsteps towards the alleyway.

"Hello? I'm not here he hurt you." Dean could hear small gasps escape the kids. "I'm... I'm just here to help." He held his hands up in a non-threatening manner as the walked further.

"I saw you. Running from your house?" It sounded more like a question. "And I thought you might need... I don't know, a place to stay?"

He looked down to a corner of the alley, and saw two boys, side by side, clutching each others hands and shaking almost violently. Dean walk further until he was almost five feet away from them, and sunk down to his knees. He offered a small smile.

"Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay." They just shook their heads, and cowered more. 

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I just-" Dean cut himself off at he noticed that the boys were the same ones from the diner, and that they had bruises, and that said bruises coveredboth boy's faces. 

"Oh my god." Deans eyes almost started tearing up. "Did-did your father... do that?"

They whimpered, and gave small small nods.

"You... you can't go back there, You can't! Please, come with me. I can take you away from him, I promise! Nothing will hurt you anymore." Dean placed his arms on the ground and leaned forward in agony. He'd never felt this kind of desperation before, he'd never begged like this.

"Please, I'm begging you. I know you don't believe me, and if I was in your place, I wouldn't either. But I'm afraid if you go back home, you will die. And I can't have that blood on my hands. Not if I can stop it." Dean and the two bays had a staring contest, Dean  trying his damn hardest to show  _"It's okay, I can protect you, I can keep you safe, I won't hurt you."_

They looked at him, their eyes wide and confused, like no one had ever offered them anything like a safe haven before. Like they'd never heard the word "safety" before at all. Dean wouldn't be surprised. Dean held out his hand. 

"Please."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until, with the softest of movements, the oldest placed his hand in Dean's, and allowed him to gently pull them up, and lead them to the Impala.

~oo~

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Dean was defiantly not as strong as he use to be, and it was very noticeable when Dean was practically dragging the grocery bags up the stairs of his apartment building. To his credit, he had five bags, and three of them were filled with Christmas presents for the boys that would be a bitch to hide. It made Dean feel like kind of like a loser that he couldn't easily carry the bags home, but it would be worth having his arms hurt for a hour to see the look on his boy's faces on Christmas morning. 

Dean fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment. Wow,  _his apartment. Never thought that would happen._

Almost as soon as Dean opened the door, he was hit with the smell of something sweet. Dean smiled and breathed in.

"Is that sugar I smell?"

"Daddy!" Dean almost fell backwards from the children ramming into his legs. Dean looked down and smiled at the two pairs of green eyes staring back at him. 

"What are you troublemakers up to?" The boys hung on to his jeans as he headed towards the kitchen. Both tripped over each other as they tried to explain to him what they made

"Uncle Cas helped make cupcakes!" Seth shouted with glee as he jumped up and down.

"Vanilla! We made vanilla! With chocolate frosting!" Dominic gripped Dean's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. "Look!"

Dean's eyes widened as he took in the mess of the kitchen. Ingredients and bowls he didn't know they owned were scattered across the counter, and flour was  _everywhere._

 _"_ Jesus, did a tornado come through here?" The boys just giggled and ran from the room. Dean shook his head fondly and he watched them disappear. 

"Glad you're back."

Dean stiffened and whirled around in a defensive position on instinct. Castiel held up his hands in surrender.

"Holy hell Cas. Don't sneak up on a man like that!"

Castiel just shrugged, unapologetic, and grabbed a sponge. "The boys missed you."

"Did they? Seems like they were to busy to do much of anything other then to run around the house and throw flour everywhere."

"They love you."

"Good to know I'm not fuck-up then."

Castiel turned to look at Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good father Dean. No matter what your brother told you in the past."

Dean glance at Castiel from where he was washing dishes. "It was dad. Who said that. Not Sam. He wouldn't say something like that."

Castiel shrugged again. "You know what I mean. You get it though, right? You're doing a good job."

Dean sighed and continued to scrub the bowl. "Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Okay."

They proceeded slowly but thoroughly clean the kitchen in a slightly tense silence. Dean wasn't really sure why he was so mad. He figured that three years would be enough to get over the fight with Sam, but sometimes, when he thought hard about it, he would get so  _angry._ He would be angry that Sam was so willing to leave Dean all alone again. He would be angry that Sam didn't want Dean in his life as much as Dean would want him in his life. But most of all, Dean would be angry, so angry, that _he_  didn't try harder. That he didn't suck it up, and apologize, and that he didn't chase Sam down. The only thing Dean could do to keep from grabbing his shotgun and letting bullets loose was to think of his kids.

It was funny how they'd grown on each other. He loved them so much, it was like he'd practically given birth to them himself. But sometimes, when he would think about how much he loved them, he would think about their biological father, and he would get in a fit of rage all over again, and the only thing that would calm him down would to go into their room and hug them for however long until his breathing went back to normal.

"Dean!" Dean snapped back to reality, and turned to Castiel with annoyed look on his face.

"What is it, Cas?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home. I wanted to say bye."

Dean nodded and started putting away dishes. "You already say good-bye to the boy's?"

"Yeah. They're in the living room."

Dean gave Castiel a quick hug. "Thanks for baby sitting. And the cupcakes. I owe you." 

Castiel rolled his eyes and headed to the door. "You always say that." 

"Only 'cause it's true." 

"Yeah, yeah. See you all later!" 

"Bye Uncle Cassie!" Dean could here the boy's laugh from the living room, and listened as the apartment door click shut.

Dean finished putting everything back in it's place, and went too the living room to check on the boys. He found them snuggled up together on the old couch reading the same book that they always asked Dean to read to them at night. Dean plopped down on the couch and pulled them into his lap. They giggled and squirmed to find a comfortable position.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading Ariel!" Seth looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh? Do you want me to read the rest to you?" Dean wrapped his arms tightly around both of them and squeezed them in an awkward hug. Dominic and Seth looked at each other. It always amazed Dean at how they seemed to have silent conversations with their eyes. It was never like that with him and Sam. At least not when they were their ages.

Dean was pulled out of his trance when the book was thrust up in his face by a pair of small hands. "Read the rest please!" Dean smiled and started were the boy's left off. 

"...And the little mermaid swam toward the evil serpents den, and along the way they met two playful dolphins..." 

  ~oo~

Dean smiled fondly at his boys, who were fast asleep on his bed. They'd been watching a movie on the small television in his room, and during the movie, both boys had passed out and Dean hadn't noticed until it was over. He figured they had finally calmed down from their cupcake high. Dean quietly retrieved an extra quilt and laid on the bed, draping the quilt over all three of them, and rested his head on his arms. He stared at the devils trap he'd painted on the ceiling.

He'd painted at least one in every room in the apartment. They were all a darker shade of white then the ceiling, so they were still visible. He almost hated himself for painting them, not wanting to drag his kids into anything that had to do with hunting, but he knew that while he had ceased hunting for the boy's, he was still well known in the supernatural world, and it was a possibility that he could get a visit from anyone besides Castiel. On one occasion, a hunter had found them, and that nearly scared the shit out of him. He had to lie when they moved, saying that the apartment was infested with mice. He also pretended to be oblivious when the boy's noticed the traps. He said they were giant dream catchers, and they would give them good dreams. They believed him. He nearly had mental breakdowns everyday because of it.

Looking at his kids,  _his kids,_ he knew it was worth it. He never thought he could have a  _job,_ and a  _home._ It was like a miracle. And while he still resented Sam and himself for not having seen each other for more then three years, he knew that if he'd convinced Sam to keep hunting, or settled any earlier then he actually had, he probably wouldn't have ever met Dominic and Seth, and he probably wouldn't have the friendship he had with Castiel. The only real regret he had was not having kept in touch with Bobby before he died. When he got the news, he punched many walls and shed some tears, and nearly cause the boys to run away from fright. 

He could remember when he first brought the boy's to the motel he was staying in that day in Virginia. It was the best decision of his miserable life.

***

_Dean rushed the boys into the cheap motel room. It was on his top ten list of scary motels, filled to the brim with prostitutes and pedos. Even the goddamn desk clerk tried to discreetly offer Dean fifty bucks for the youngest boy. Dean punched him in the face and nearly dragged them to his room._

_Dean slammed the door shut and brushed passed boys to dig for his first-aid kit, oblivious to the boys staring at him with bloody faces and wide eyes._

_Dean clutched the first-aid kit in his hands and spun around to face them._

_"Umm... Can you both sit on the bed? So I can... Treat your wounds?"_

_Both boys practically ran to the bed and sat down with so much force that they bounced up and down. They stared at him with fear on evident on their faces.  
_

_Dean slowly stepped towards the bed and kneeled in front of the youngest, who seemed to have the worst of the wounds. He grabbed a disinfectant wipe and raised it to both could see what he was holding._

_"I''m going to use this to clean your cuts, and after that, I'll bandage them. Is that okay?" Dean could see the faintest of nods. Almost as soon as the wipe touched the boys face, he tensed up. Dean's sighed sadly. He slowly proceeded to clean his face._

_"So, what's your name?"_

_The boy's eyes snapped to his face, and he scrambled to answer._

_"S-Seth."_

_Dean glanced to the oldest. "What about you?"_

_Unlike Seth, his eyes immediately went to the floor.  
_

_"Dominic."_

_Dean hummed awkwardly and proceeded to bandage, and then did the same to Dominic. When he finished, he stepped back and looked at both boys._

_"I bet you two are tired so... You can take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor... And then we'll have a very long conversation in the morning okay?" They both gave small nods.  Dean took off his jacket and set it on the floor to use as a pillow._

_"Okay uh... Goodnight. Wake me if you need anything"_

_He could feel their stares even after he fell asleep._

_***_

Dean sighed at the memory. For the first year they'd been together, he'd been so afraid that they would leave while he slept, but they never did. It made his heart swell to know that they trusted him enough then and now to decide that he was worthy enough to raise them. That they decided that he was safe to be around. It was one of his greatest accomplishments. 

Dean turned his head and smiled at the boys snuggled in the bed. He turned on his side and threw an arm over both of them. He dreamed of demons and cupcakes.

 ~oo~

"Daddy! Daddy wake up, it's snowing, it's snowing!"

Dean could feel knees digging into his stomach, and hands shaking him back and forth. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two small, eager faces with large smiles. Dean groaned and turned his head to look at the clock.

"It's only nine-thirty. Aren't you still tired?"

"No, it's nine-thirty. We've been sleepin' forever!" Seth crossed his arms and nodded matter-a-factly.

"Yeah! We wanna go play!" Dominic chimed in, and climbed on top of Dean. "Come look at the snow!" 

Dean sighed and gently pushed Dominic off of him. He felt like he could hear his body creak as the rose from his bed. It made him feel old. He walked towards the window and marveled at the high piles of snow covering the street. When he moved to Pennsylvania, he didn't account for the inches of snow that would come every winter. He had come to Erie for a case involving a pissed off ghost and a haunted house, and the summer weather was actually very nice. By that point, he had decided that it was finally time to completely stop hunting, and find a permanent place to live, instead of finding a cheap apartment to live in, and then a month later leaving the state for one reason or another. When Dean saw that the boys seemed to like Erie, Pennsylvania, he sat them down and told them that they were going to find a place to live, and that they were never going to move because of his job again. And that remained true for the next two years.

 Dean could feel Dominic and Seth pressed against his side, and their little hands pulling at this holey t-shirt. "Please daddy? Please please please can we go out and play?" Dean chuckled and grabbed their hands, pulling them to the kitchen.

"We can go out and play after you two eat. Who wants pancakes?" Both cheered and rushed to the small dining room table, plopping down and putting on innocent faces as if they didn't wake Dean at an ungodly hour of the morning. 

Dean playfully glared at them and quickly made the pancakes, putting them on plates and setting them down on the table along with two glasses of milk and a cup of instant coffee.

"You two finish your breakfast, and then get dressed in warm clothes. And drink all your milk. Don't think that I don't know you two are dumping it down the sink when I'm not lookin'." Dean watched, amused, as their eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" Dominic asked with wonder in his eyes.

Dean laughed and reached over to ruffle his floppy hair. "Great observational skills. I have eyes in the back of my head."

The boy's snapped their heads down and practically inhaled their breakfast. They also made sure to drink their milk, giving Dean pointed looks as they gulped it down. Dean gathered their dirty dishes as the kids ran down the hall to their room. Dean shook his head as he proceeded to clean the cups and plates. He never had this when he was a kid. His dad never made them pancakes, he and Sam never played in the snow, they didn't even have dishes to wash for god sake's. He often had to remind himself that the way he was raised was not the right way. The way he was raised was life-scaring, and his bastard of a father could kiss his ass, because even though he knew jack-diddly-squat about kids, he still was a better father then he own could ever be. 

Dean shook his head angrily at himself and spun around to see Seth and Dominic waiting impatiently or him to get ready to go out. 

"Daddy, you're so slow!" Dominic waved his hands around trying further his point across. 

"Yeah, the snow will be gone by the time we go!" Seth added, bouncing up and down. "Are you almost ready?"

"Hold your horses, I'll be ready in a minute. Do you have on layers? It'll be cold out." The boy's nodded quickly.

"Yesssss! We wanna go!." Seth whined,  throwing his head back dramatically.

"Give me a minute." Dean brushed past the boys and threw on the warmest clothes he had, which was't much. Most of the money he made working on cars went to bills, food, and the boys. He was not looking forward to the winter. 

Almost as soon as he left his bedroom, the boys grabbed his hands and dragged him out the door, through the parking lot, and in the direction of the local park. He held their hands and listened to them chatting with each other. Ever once in a while he would let go of one of their hands t fix the other one's coat or hat, or something else that was out of place. It baffled him that he had a parental instinct. When he and Sam were kids, he woudn't have noticed something like a slightly lopsided hat before. Now, it was like he was looking for those kinds of things. He new that he was probably over protective. It would be inevitable, him having grown up around danger and death. He couldn't let anything like that happen to his kids, and yeah, maybe a hat falling off wouldn't cause death, but it made him feel better. At least he didn't lock them in the house.

The boys were off before they were even officially in the park. They ran past the snow-covered playground equipment, and joined the small group of children that must have dragged their parents from bed much earlier then his kids.

He loved them so much.

Dean sat on the bench that seemed less snow-governed then rest, and watched his boys play. He was so glad he finally got his shit together and quit hunting. It was extremely difficult to keep his hunting hidden from the kids when he was still doing it. They'd never questioned it when he told them if if they stayed with him, they wouldn't have a place to live, that they would move from place to place, and that he would leave early, and would come back late, but he would make sure they where okay. They never questioned it, but he new he used to scare them sometimes when he would come back to the motel with bruises and blood all over him, especially the first time.

***

 _Everything hurt. It hurt to walk, it hurt to breath, it hurt to even blink. He'd taken down a wendigo that was terrorizing campers in Colorado. Before he'd killed the bastard, it got in a few good scratches and threw him against a wall, and he couldn't lie, it fucking_ hurt.  _The only thing that was keeping him from passing out in the motel lobby was the promise he'd given to Dominic and Seth about dinner._

_By the time he'd gotten to his room, he'd dropped the key three times and nearly threw up once. He burst though the door and barely registered the frightened looks the boys were giving him. He practically chucked the bag of pretzels at the boys and nearly tripped across the room to get to his first-aid kit. He sat right where he stood and proceeded to patch himself up. When he looked up, he saw the boys staring at his chest and his face, which even with his pain riddled brain, he knew that his blood was visible, and that he was caked in dirt. He sucked in a sharp breath and forced out reassuring words._

_"It's okay. I'm just a bit scratched up is all. I'll be fine." He gave a small smile and limped to the bathroom. From what he could see, he really did look like shit. Scratched covered his face and bruises littered his arms. This shirt was the worst, the front soaked in blood and large tears where the wendigo's claws dug into it. He could see why the boys would be scared.  
_

_Dean glanced over his shoulder to meet their eyes. "Like I said. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go shower."_

_By the time he stepped out with a motel towel around his waist and two large, irritated scratches visible on his chest, Dominic and Seth were curled up, fast asleep._

_***_

_  
_ "Daddy, will you help us build a snowman?" Dean shifted his gaze, and saw his sons struggling to pack snow together. Dean trekked through the snow and stopped in front of the small, pathetic ball that seemed to be the bottom of the snowman. 

"Okay. Let's see what we can do here." Dean started packing snow together and instructing the boys how to make their own. When Seth and Dominic had declared that their parts were finished, Dean sent Dominic to gather rocks for a face, and had Seth help him set up the snowman. He stepped back and watched as the boys bickered back and forth about where to put the rocks. 

"Daddy, do you want to help?" Seth turned and offered Dean a small rock with a big grin. Dean gave his own smile, and placed the rock in the middle part of the snowman.

"Hey, what was that song from that movie you two liked? The song about the snowman and the girl who had those ice powers?" Almost as soon as he said the words, Seth and Dominic broke out in song.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Dean laughed much louder then he meant to and held the boys hands as they headed back home. "Come on snowmen. It's cold and I want to go home. You can watch the movie when we get home. Maybe I'll even make some cocoa."

The boys cheered and sang even louder and even more off key, and while Dean hated that song the most out of the other stupid songs in that movie, and even after seeing that movie ten million times, and some how, the boys would rope him into watching the movie  _again,_ and after that, they'll get so into that movie, especially because it was so close to Christmas, they'll watch it  _more_ , it was still one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard.

As soon as he unlocked the apartment door, both boys were bolting to the television and pulling the DVD. Dean barely caught the name of the movie; Frozen. He fucking hated that movie. 

Dean could hear the opening credits of the movie as he prepared the hot chocolate. He brought the cups to the living room and carefully set them on the small coffee table. 

"Daddy, will you watch the movie with us?" Seth turned his head and gave the puppy dog eyes that reminded him so much of Sam. 

"Do you really need me to watch a movie?"

"No, but you owe us. We let you help with our snowman." Dominic said crossing his arms and nodding firmly.

"Oh, you  _let_  me help with your snowman."

"Yep. We didn't really need your help, we just felt bad for you, you looked lonely."

Dean made himself comfortable on the couch and held a hand dramatically over his heart. "Oh of course, I can't believe I was so inconsiderate. What would I ever do without you?" The boy's giggled and settled in to listen to the stupid song about cutting ice. Dean really hated this movie.

  ~oo~ 

About thirty minutes into movie, Dean heard a sharp knock on the door, much sharper and quicker then Castiel would knock. Dean slowly raised and spoke quietly to Seth and Dominic, all the while staring at the door. "I'll be right back." Dean moved towards the door before he could hear the boys replies. 

Dean placed his hand on the door knob and he fished Ruby's knife from the drawer in the small table he kept by the door. He hid the knife behind his back and slowly opened the door, keeping it chained. He could barely breathe when he saw who was behind the door.

_"Sam?"_

"Hey Dean." 

Dean quickly unchained the door and stepped out in the hallway. He stared up at Sam with wide eyes. He looked almost exactly the same as he did when he left. "Holy shit... How did you find me?"

"I talked to a few people here and there. Heard you stopped hunting and found a place to live. Never thought that would happen."

"Uh... Yeah. I guess I just decided I was just gettin' to old!." Dean tried his hardest to act casual and not give away that he had  _two children in his apartment._ From what Dean could see, Sam had no idea that he had a family, and Dean almost thanked Jesus Christ that he was oblivious.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, but quickly shook off the look of confusion and suspicion, and darted forward to engulf Dean in a giant bear hug. "I missed you a lot Dean. I'm sorry for the things I said to you that day." Dean could feel Sam's arms tightening around with every word. Dean sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Me too, Sammy, I'm sorry too."

Sam pulled away, and Dean could see tears gleaming in his eyes. "Do you want to go out somewhere? I have a lot to tell you."

Dean awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as an idea sprang to mind, and gave a small shake of his head. "Now isn't the best time. Do you maybe wanna... Come over for dinner tonight? Maybe around seven?" 

Sam gave him a big grin and nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah. Yeah that sounds great. Do you mind if I bring someone? It's someone I really want you to meet."

Dean gazed at Sam in a daze. He still wasn't really sure if Sam was really there, or if he just tripped and his his head or took roofies or something. "Sure. The more the merrier." 

Sam smiled again and headed down the hallway. "Great! I'll see you at seven." 

"Yeah." Dean was already in the apartment before he finished saying the word. He dashed to the phone, ignoring his sons questions and dialing Castiel's number.

"Come over, please.  _Now_." _  
_

 ~oo~

It was ten minutes until seven, and Dean was about to shit bricks. He'd recruited the boys on clean up duty while he and Castiel started chipping away at the task of making dinner. The boys grumbled when Dean had given them their jobs, and the youngest of the two immediately demanded why they had to help clean the house and why whoever was at the door was so important that they had to do anything in the first place. Dean just hastily explained that an old friend had come to visit, and that he was coming over. He also had to bribe them with promises of left over cupcakes for dessert and to let them watch three episodes of My Little Pony before bed instead of two. 

When the boys marched proudly into the kitchen claiming that they had finished, Dean ordered them to get dressed in something other then pajamas while he stirred the pasta and Castiel tossed the salad. The boys also grumbled at that, but thankfully didn't ask for another bribe. 

Dean and Castiel had the silverware set and dinner on the table with five minutes to spare and Dean was five minutes from pulling his hair out.

"Are you absolutely  _sure_ you don't want to stay? If you do, I'll give you most of the cupcakes and I won't make you help me wash the dishes afterwards."

"Asking me for the fifth time isn't going to make me say yes Dean."

"Seven times, I counted, but  _please_  Cas. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack."

Castiel rolled his eyes and opened the apartment door. "I'll keep giving you the same answer I've been giving you. You need as much quality time with Sam as you can get. It'll be difficult enough with this mystery person and the kids he doesn't know about. Me being here will just make it worse. Especially since I'm... not all that fond of him."

Dean sighed and crossed his arms like a stubborn child. "Yeah, I guess. When you're right, you're right."

Castiel gave an amused smile and stepped into the hallway. "Good luck. Say goodbye to Dominic and Seth for me."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled and glanced at the clock.  _Two minutes._

Dean rushed to the boy's room and looked to see them playing with their stuffed animals. 

"Okay. I told you to stay here until I call you for dinner, right?"

"Yeah." Both boys said at once, not even looking at him. He was about to chew out the boys for not paying attention to him, when he heard a firm knock on the door.

_Dear god someone help him._

Dean let out a small gasp and headed to the door after throwing another reminder over his shoulder.  

Dean sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Dean!" Sam was standing with a large smile on his face, and next to him was beautiful, brunette women who seemed very bored and annoyed.

"Hey. Who's this?" 

"This is my fiancée, Sophia."

_Wow._

"Nice to meet you. Come on in." Dean would have offered to shake her hand, but Sophia seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't be up to something like that. Besides, she seemed a bit too... expensive for his tastes. He wouldn't want to get any of her moisturizer on his hands.

Sam and Sophia walked in and surveyed the apartment, Sam looking impressed and Sophia looking a bit disgusted. Both of their eyes landed at the Christmas tree in the corner he and the boys had put up weeks ago. 

"Dude, you celebrate Christmas?" Sam's eyes were wide with confusion and disbelief.

"Umm... Yeah. Don't you?" Dean was getting more and more nervous about introducing his kids to Sam and Ms. Richie. If Sam was surprised about a Christmas tree, he could only imagine the reaction when he met Seth and Dominic.

"We don't celebrate Christmas."  The cold voice of Sophia cut through his thoughts, and he shifted his gaze to Ms. Richie, with her eyes cold and arms crossed. Sam gave a small apologetic smile, and a shrug.

"She's Jewish. We celebrate Hanukkah." 

"Cool, cool." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and studied the carpet. "Look. There's a reason I have a Christmas tree, and a reason I wanted you to come to dinner. I want you to meet someone. Or... someones"  Dean straightened up and took a deep breath. "Dominic? Seth? Come out here please!" 

Dean watched as the two boys slowly stepped from around the corner and flicked their eyes from Dean to Sam to Sophia, then back to Dean. 

"Sam, Sophia, these are my kids, Dominic and Seth. Boys, these are my friends, Sam and Sophia."

Sam's jaw was dropped so much that it could hit the floor, and Sophia seemed torn between being offended that Dean had called her a friend and being disgusted that there were kids in front of her. 

"You... You have  _kids?_ Did... are you actually yours?" Sam looked like he thought he was hallucinating.

"Well, yeah, they're mine. Are they biologically mine, no. But they are my kids? Yeah, Sam, I have two children." Dean was starting to get a little pissed off at the looks Sam and Sophia were giving Seth and Dominic and, especially Sophia. He'd known the woman for three minutes and he already disliked her.

Sam snapped his jaw shut and held up his hands. "Hey man, calm down. I'm just surprised, is all. I thought you didn't want kids." 

Dean could see the boys eyes set on him with slightly hurt looks on their faces. Dean forced himself to keep his voice casual. "I never said that. Dinner's getting cold. Let's eat." Dean spun on his heal and lead the boys to the dinner table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sophia looking hesitant to sit while Sam sat down like he'd been sitting in the chair is whole life. Dean proceeded to serve the boys and himself before passing the food around. They ate in silence.

When Sam finally did decide to speak up, Dean nearly shot into the ceiling, him being so deep in his thoughts.

"This is good Dean. Did you make it yourself?" Dean could see that he was really just trying to find a conversation starter. He could also see that the last thing he wanted to talk about was how dinner tasted. Dean could see his eyes flick to the devils trap above the table, and to his kids, and too the large number of Disney movies Dean kept under the coffee table. He seemed completely clueless, it was almost funny.

"No. I had some help from a friend." Dean was careful to keep from slipping Castiel's name into his answer. Sam had already found out he celebrated Christmas and had kids and owned Disney movies. He wouldn't want to give him a heart attack.

"You mean Uncle Cas, right daddy? He's your bestest friend!" Seth's voice made Sam and Dean turn there heads to look at him. Dean was surprised that Seth had spoken up, both boys being very shy and nervous around anyone but himself and Castiel. Dominic had his head dipped down to face his plate, and looked like he was trying to disappear, Sophia on the other hand, was -very rudely, according to Dean- on her phone, and had not touched a thing on her plate.

Sam looked at Dean with a accusatory and hurt glance. "Cas? As in..."

"Ca-Casti... Casteil!" Seth looked proud that he'd managed to say Castiel's name, both boys unable to really ever say it correctly. Dean sighed and silently cursed his adorable son for having an almost correct pronunciation of his uncle's name.

"Yeah. Castiel. He's been around a lot."

Sam glared at him. "So, your willing to call  _Castiel_ for help, instead of your own-"

"It wasn't like that! He came to me, I never-" Dean cut himself off when he saw his boy's scared faces an wide eyes. He leaned down and hugged them. "Hey I'm sorry for scaring you." He whispered, "Why don't you go to your room, and I'll call you for dessert, okay?" The boys nodded. 

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too daddy." The boys pushed back their chairs and rushed to their room. Dean straightened up and clear his throat. 

"Anyway-" Dean was cut off again when a phone rang.

"That's Julia. I'm gonna take this." Sophia said without looking up from her phone. Dean clenched his fists and growled under his breath.  _Bitch.  
_

_"Anyway."_ Dean glared in Sophia's direction. "Castiel came to me about six months after I took the boys in." 

"I haven't seen him in three years. Why didn't come see me?"

"Maybe because you weren't parading across the US with to scared children!" Dean dropped his head in his hands and calmed his breathing. "Look, can we move to the couch before I tell you what happened when I saw Castiel?"

Sam huffed like an angry child and stood. "Sure. Whatever." Sam practically stomped to the couch as Dean groaned internally as he followed. Sam was an adult and he  _still_ acted immature. Not like he was any different though.

***

 _Dean's new least favorite thing about the night time was when one of the_ _boys would wake up with nightmares. They would shake and cry and beg Dean not to hurt them when he woke them up. It made his heart break when it happened._

 _Dominic had just woken up with a nightmare that his father had come for him, and Dean_ _and Dean rubbed his_ _back until he'd fallen asleep to try and calm_ _him down. He went to the bathroom after he'd fallen asleep again and leaded his head against the  mirror, relishing the coldness of the glass. As soon as he looked up, he nearly had a heart attack. Castiel was standing behind him with glowing eyes and an unreadable look on his face._

_"Cas?" Before he could answer, Dean pulled him into a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while huh?"_

_Castiel just stared for what seemed like hours, until he spoke. "Why'd you take them in?"_

_Dean shifted his gaze to the two blanket covered lumps. "I just... I don't know. They were being abused, and... I couldn't leave them knowing about it. i couldn't have that on my hands."_

_Castiel looked skeptical. "Well I don't doubt you there. But you didn't have take them in. You could have called the police. What's the real reason?"_

_Dean avoided Castiel's eyes. "I think you know why." Castiel sighed._

_"I'll see you again Dean. Don't do anything stupid."_

_And in a blink of an eye he was gone._

_***_

_  
_ "So, when did they start calling Castiel 'uncle'?"

"About six months later. Cas could barley talk, he was so surprised." Dean leaned against the couch and smiled at the memory. "It was around the time he boys first called me their dad."

"When was that?" Sam asked. Dean could sense hesitation in is voice. It was odd, like he was afraid Dean would go bat shit crazy if Sam said the wrong thing. In all honestly, Dean probably would go bat shit crazy is Sam overstepped his boundaries. His kids were now one of the most important things in his life. Maybe even more important then Sam.

"I'd had them nine months when Seth first said it." Dean replied. He could feel his face soften as he recalled the memory. If Sam had asked for the exact date that it happened, Dean could say it without hesitation. It was on of the greatest moments of his life.

***  _They were in Washington, Dean hunting a ghost terrorizing the locals. He was researching deaths in the area while the boys were coloring in the sketch pad Dean had bought, with colored pencils Dean had stolen from a store. In his defense, they were crappy colored pencils that were not worth five dollars. He was doing the people a favor by getting rid of the stupid colored pencils and only leaving the good ones. What was so bad about helping kids get better art supplies?  
_  

 _Dean could hear the bicker coming from the kids, and it made a nice background noise. It was comforting compared to the news articles about murder and suicide. Dean occasionally picked of a few of the words swapped between the boys, ready to intervene at any sign of a fight. They had both seemed to warm up to him a bit, and in return, Dean tried to at least pretend to be a parent, and allowed longer stretches of time between hunts._   

 _"Seth, come on! I wanna use the green! It's my turn."_   

_Dean's ears pricked up at the sound of Dominic's whining._

   _"But I'm still using it!"_   

 _"You've been using it forever! I need it for my flower!"  
_  

 _"No!"_   

_Dean tried to think of the parenting articles he read about if you're supposed to let kids work it out, or step in and stop the fight._

   _"It's my turn-"_   

 _"Let go-"_   

 _"Just give it-"_   

_"Stop-"_

   _The fighting stopped abruptly when a small snap echoed in the motel room. Dean looked up and saw the looks of horror on both boys face's and the lone, broken, green colored pencil._  

_"Daddy, Dominic-" As soon as he realized he said it, Seth clasped his hands over his mouth and curled up in a small ball, Dominic doing the same. Dean on the other hand, snapped his gaze to the boys and nearly choked on air._

   _"You... You just called me..."_   

 _"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry-"_   

 _"Hey hey, no." Dean got to the ground and combed his fingers through Seth's hair. "I'm not going to hurt either of you. I promise. I swear."_   

 _All three were silent for what seemed like forever, until Dominic slowly spoke._   

 _"Why?"_   

 _"_ Why _?" Dean nearly scoffed at the question. "_ Why?  _Because you're my-" Dean sucked in a sharp breath at his new realization. "Because... Because you're my kids. And I love you. And I don't hurt people I love."_

_Both seemed shocked at Dean's epiphany. Two pairs of green eyes stared at him, wide and glazed over with tears._

_"You do?"_

_Dean gave a weak laugh. "So much." He scooped both up in his arms and hugged them tight against his chest. Dean wondered if they could feel his tears in their hair._

_"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you..."_

_***_

_  
_ Dean could feel the the tears sliding down the dips of his cheek bones. He could also feel Sam's  surprised gaze on his face. 

"Dean-"

"Hey baby, can I barrow your phone? Mine ran out of battery." Sophia's heels thumped across the carpet. 

Sam and Dean snapped out of their bubble, Dean watching Sam fish through his pockets, and pulling out his phone. Glancing at the clock, Dean saw that it was nearly his boys bedtime, and if they wanted dessert, they should get it now.

"Seth, Dominic!"

Dean and Sam watched as both boys rushed into the living room, and to the couch.

It kind of felt like slow motion, except slow motion is stupid.

Sophia had started for the balcony without looking up at all, so she couldn't see that she was right in the line of fire. Dominic skidded to a stop at the last second, but still bumped into her legs. Sophia looked absolutely horrified.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sophia seemed to had quickly gotten over being horrified, and changed her expression to livid. She turned to Dean with a red face and clenching hands. "Control your children! Discipline them! Spank them or something, just-"

Dean was so angry he could barley speak. "It is one thing to insult my parenting, but it's a whole other story when you suggest  _hitting my kids._ " _  
_

Sam rose from the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's no what she meant-"

"No!" Dean nearly slapped Sam after pushing the hand off of him. "She has been critical of everything all night, and I'm done! I don't care if she didn't mean it, I don't care if something I've done offended her, but I'm done! And I swear to god Sam, if she ever comes here again, it will not end well. Now please. Get. Out. Of. My. House."

Sophia scoffed and stomped to the door. "Oh, god forbid I never get to come here again!" Dean growled, while Sam looked at a complete loss. 

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for-"

_"Go!"_

Dean was sure he'd never yelled so loud before. His face felt so hot from rage, and he could barely see straight.

Sam gave him a look that could only be described as a kicked, guilty puppy. "Okay."

Dean didn't watch the door close.

When he finally looked up from the floor, he all he could see were the terrified looks on his kids faces. Both coward into the corner, and both looked close tears. Dean's broke.

"Oh..." Dean fell to his knees and intertwined his hands together. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just-" Dean could feel tears pooling in his eyes. "I couldn't fathom hitting you, like she suggested. it wasn't even your fault. She should have looked were she was going. Can... Can you forgive me? 

The boys slowly unraveled themselves from each other, and stared at him.

"Can we sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course."

  ~oo~

About a week after the "Sophia" Incident, the kids had quickly forgiven Dean after he'd been extra cuddly, and read them their favorite book at least fifteen more times then he usually did, but it was worth it. Dean still felt horrible for scaring the kids as much as he had, even though it wasn't completely his fault. He hadn't heard from Sam since then, the only time his name was mentioned was when Castiel had said that Sam was looking for him. Dean nearly strangled him while making him promise he wouldn't bring Sam back to his apartment.

it was a week before Christmas, and Dean was freaking out. He was so grateful that he had payed vacation at his mechanic job, but Dean still felt like he was spending money he didn't have, even though he knew he had more then enough. Ever since he'd gotten a job, he felt like he was swimming in money, especially because one of his number one skills was sweet talking himself into promotions and raises. He always had his mental break down while having lunch with Castiel, complaining about not having money to buy Christmas presents for his kids, and then complaining about not having enough money to pay for lunch, and then complaining about Castiel not trying to comfort him, and instead just giving him a clueless stare, because he was an angel, and angel don't have money problems.

Dean was nearly drowning in wrapping paper, Castiel being with the kids in the living room so they wouldn't see him wrapping their gifts. Even if he hated the idea of Santa, hated the idea of a man sneaking into people's houses and leaving gifts for little children, he still wanted his kids to have a normal-ish childhood, and that meant that in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, he would have to drag his sorry ass out of bed, place presents under a plastic tree, and then drag his ass back to bed, only to be woken up three hours later. But if that's what it took to make Seth and Dominic happy,  then that's what he would do. He'd take it over getting beaten up by a demon any day.

Dean was three seconds away from squeezing some kind of spell out of Castiel that would magically wrap the rest of the presents, when the angel himself stuck his head into his room. 

"Someone's knocking on the door. They won't stop."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

Dean nodded to himself in thought, and practically dived on to the floor to avoid crinkling the wrapping paper. "Thanks Cas. Make sure Seth and Dominic don't sneak into my room."

"No problem."

Dean glanced at the couch, where the boys were almost pressed up to the T.V. watching Spongebob SquarePants. Dean gave a small chuckle. He swung open the door, and nearly swung the door closed again. Sam stuck his arm up and prevented Dean from closing the door.

"Dude, no. I don't want to talk to you."

"Dean please, I'm sorry! Let me talk to you for a second." 

Dean sighed angrily, and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Sophia said what she said. I had no idea she would do something like that, because if I knew, I wouldn't have brought her."

Dean crossed his arms and glared at Sam. "Look, maybe I shouldn't have yelled at you, but your fiancée told me that I should  _hit my children._ I told you what happened to them, and she told me to do exactly what their father did to them. What  _our_ father to _us._ And I could never do that. I could never do that. Not... Not to them." Dean could feel tears sliding down his face, and he sniffled. Before he could wipe them away, Sam was pulling Dean into a hug and rubbing circles into his back, and to be honest, it caught him completely off guard. Sam had never been that affectionate towards Dean, but whatever Sam was doing, it was working. Dean's tears quickly stopped, and his body sucked up all of Sam's warmth. 

Sam pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Do you want to go out to dinner, maybe? I'll pay." Dean nodded without a thought. 

"Yeah, let me just tell Castiel know."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Castiel's here? Can I see him?"

Dean shrugged. "I'll ask. Hold on." He opened the door and stuck his head into the living room. "Cas? Can you come here for a sec?" He boys had gone to there room, so Castiel was free to go from the living room to behind Sam and scare the fuck out of him with out lifting a foot.

"Hello Sam."

Sam gasped and spun around with a hand over his heart. "Jesus Cas!" Castiel just stared at Sam with an unfathomable expression. 

The silence was defining.

"Uh... Hey Cas. It's good to see you."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "I haven't see you in a while, Sam Winchester."

Sam gave a small smile. "Yeah. Three years."

Castiel blinked and straightened himself up. "Don't screw up again, Sam, It would be in your best interest to tread on eggshells while around me."

"Cas." Dean said harshly, holding the door open, "It's okay. Sam and I are going out to lunch. Let the boys know I'll be back soon, please."

Not keeping his eyes off of Sam, Castiel reached his hand inside and tossed Dean his keys. "Okay. Have fun."

As soon as Dean closed the door, he was ready to apologize, but he stopped himself when he saw Sam's confused look.

"Did... Did Castiel just  _threaten me?_  Like a you-better-treat-my-daughter-right threat?" 

Dean scoffed and started down the hall. "No. And I wouldn't be the girl  _Samantha._

Dean didn't hear Sam's quiet chuckle

~oo~

Over the few days He and Sam had been talking each other, the relationship had changed since before the fight. It wasn't... bad, but it was different. It was more... intimate. Sam was touching him more, keeping a hand on his back, or an arm around his shoulder, and Sam didn't seem like he was doing it on purpose. He would hold on to his arm, and get this look on his face and then he wouldn't touch him for the rest of the day. It was strange. If Dean was being honest with himself, he actually  _liked_ contact. It was nice, and comforting, and it freaked Dean out, It was like everything about Sam became twenty times more noticeable. And Sam with his kids was adorable. When Dean had reintroduced him to Seth and Dominic, they had slowly started to warm up to him. It wasn't like the relationships they had with himself and Castiel, but Dean knew that it would grow.

Christmas Eve had finally come, and the boys had gone to bed, along with Castiel, who had left soon after ten. Dean himself was going to bed, when a swift knock was heard from the door. Dean yawned as he looked through the peep hole, and opened the door, to see Sam with tear tracks evident his face.

"Sam?" Sam's eyes glazed over.

"Can I come inside, please?"

"Yeah, 'course." Dean lead Sam to the couch and sat down with furrowed eyebrows. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I got home, today, and-" Sam swallowed and wiped his eyes. "I got home, and Sophia..."

"Sophia..." Dean prompted .

"Sophia was sleeping. With another man." Sam hung his head in his hands,

"Oh Sammy." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and rested his chin on Sam's head. "I'm sorry, Sammy. You shouldn't have seen that. She shouldn't have done that to you."

Sam pulled from the hug and sprang from the couch, starting to pace. "It's not as big of a deal as I think it should be. I'm not really surprised, and I'm not upset.  I kind of feel like I shouldn't have wasted three years with her, when I could have wasted them with you."

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sam sighed and came to stand directly in front of Dean. "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean was almost afraid Sam had maybe lost brain cells seeing Sophia with some other man. "We've passed this, Sam. It's okay. I'm not mad."

"No, Dean, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for-" Dean's frustrated reply was cut off by Sam's lips covering his and hands cradling his face. Dean was so surprised, he couldn't respond until Sam had already pulled away and was looking like he was ready to get punched in the face. "Holy shit."

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I can't help it. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do. And I'm sorry.'

Dean's gaze slowly travled up Sam's body to his face, and then to his eyes. "You... What..."

Sam gave a tearful shrug. "I'm sorry." He rushed to the door. Dean caught his wrist before Sam could twist the knob. Dean spun Sam around to face him, and kissed him. Hard. Both pulled away gasping for air.

"I have know idea what just happened, but I liked it. We are going to have a really long conversation about this very soon."

Sam quickly nodded and kissed Dean again. "We'll make it work." 

"Yeah. We'll make it work."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I would love if you left a comment to tell me what you think. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I've made. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
